Winchester drug bust
by britishturtle101
Summary: Dean finds drugs in his eldest sons room and decides to take it for himself instead of confront his son about it leading to Cas Sam and Gabe to get involved Dean/Cas Sam/Gabriel


It's been years since the Winchesters restored heaven and quit hunting. In the years that have passed two angels they knew to be dead have been resurrected, both of them have married, and dean now has five children. Life in the bunker has gone from just a place to stay between cases to a permanent ohm for Sam, Dean, both of their husbands, and the children. Dean and Cas called it quits on hunting when their first child, Jesibela, was born sixteen years ago. Sam decided to stop and help them after Dean and Cas's second child, Sammy, was born two years later and another four years later his husband, Gabriel, stopped hunting with his brother, Balthazar, when the twins, Scarlett and Charlie, joined the family.  
Nine years went by when everyone believed that Dean and Cas were done having children, but then Cas came home one day with the newest member, Nathaniel. The rest of the children rush to their father excited about their new baby brother while Dean and Sam exchange a fed up look at having to change diapers again.  
"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Gabriel shouts when he sees the bundle in Cas's arms. "Sam we are never having children, our brothers have enough." A year passes and Gabriel warms up to the baby and finds it fun to hang out with his nieces and nephews. It's this year that Dean and Cas find out something about their eldest son that they never would have guessed.  
"Dad?" Jesibela called to Dean.  
"Yes, Bells?" Dean replied.  
"There's a funny smell coming from Sammy's room," She informed Dean. Now that he thought of it there was an odd smell coming form his eldest son's room every time he passed by.  
"I'll check it out. Don't worry it's probably nothing," Dean immediately heads toward Sammy's room knowing his eldest son was out with some friends at the nearest skate park. As he searches the room he discovers a stash of weed hidden in a secret compartment in Sammy's bed, but instead of taking it and calling his son home so he can talk to him about it he finds and empty closet and hides there so Cas won't find him.  
Twenty minutes later, Cas begins to wonder weep here his husband disappeared to and begins to look. After searching for around ten minutes he walks past the closet and hears a thud. Deciding to investigate he opens the closet to find his husband smoking the weed he had found in his son's room. Cas grabs the weed out of Dean's hands and pulls dean after him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Cas pulls out his phone and calls Sammy while motioning for dean to take a seat.  
When Sammy arrives, he walks to the kitchen and the first thing he sees is his weed sitting on the table and Dean sitting on the opposite side of the table watching his hands with extreme fascination.  
"Sammy you're back," Cas observed. "Sit. I know this is yours, son, and I'm very disappointed in you," Cas begins to rant to both of them about the dangers of smoking and doing drugs while both of them attempt to keep in their laughter. Cas rants for a little over 40 minutes before letting them both go.  
"Well now pops has got that, I guess it's time to call Uncle Gabe," Sammy mumbles as he pulls his phone out. Fast as lighting, Sammy sends a text to his uncle telling him that he and Dean were going to come hang out in his 'office' with him. Once Gabriel has replied, Sammy leads his father to the 'office'. Once in the 'office' Dean and Sammy are greeted by a huge cloud of smoke which leads Dean to close the door quickly. Gabriel greets his visitors with a warm smile.  
"Sammy I didn't expect you back for another week," He grinned. "And Dean, I never expected you. I'm guessing you found his weed decided to smoke it and Cas found you and confiscated it?" The two visitors nodded. "Ok Sammy you know the price," Sammy pulls out a twenty, hands it to his uncle and takes the bag handed to him. "Now Dean we need a price for you. Well first how much do you want?"  
"Just give me what you gave him," Dean answered.  
"Ok, that will be 200 bucks," Gabriel out the bag and holds out his hand for the money. Dean begins to argue with him over the price, but hands Gabriel the money anyway. In the midst of their arguing, Cas begins to wonder where Dean is again and searches for him. He hears the arguing and walks in on Gabriel handing dean the bag.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cas wailed when he saw what was going on. At this Gabriel grabbed his nephews arm and proofed out of the bunker. Dean tossed the bag of weed behind one of the chairs in the room and put on his best innocent face.  
"Hello dear, this isn't what it looks like, I swear," Dean begins. "I wasn't buying anything from Gabe, I promise you, Cas," Dean walks toward his husband and gently strokes his face. "I love you," Dean attempted to calm the bubbling anger he could see rising in Cas.  
"Dean did you hear nothing of my rant earlier?" Cas asked.  
"Of corse I did, dear," dean kissed Cas. "Come on let me make it up to you," Dean then grabbed Cas's hand and led him toward their room. They emerged a few hours later in different clothes with their hair messed up.  
After that day, Cas kept a close eye on his brother when he was with his children, Dean often had to apologize to Cas in the same way for many different situations, including burning Jesibela's birthday cake, Sam was surprised by what Cas told him, and Sammy had to move rooms and get a new bed.


End file.
